movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
President Snow
President Coriolanus Snow is the main antagonist of the Hunger Games film series. He is the tyrannical President of Panem (North America after the apocalypse). He is portrayed by Donald Sutherland. The Hunger Games He gives a speech on why they have the Hunger Games. But he first appears fully on a panel to greet the tributes when they arrive in the Capitol, and while the rest smile and are amazed at Katniss and Peeta's flaming entrance, Snow remains silent and uncaring. Most of his other scenes are with the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. Each of them are to discuss Katniss's involvement and keeping Panem in line. One of the more well known is when President Snow reveals the true reason why the Games are held. Hope, which he describes as the only thing stronger then fear. That the Games show the country who dominates them and contains the hope that could lead to the end of his and the Capitol's reign. The Hunger Games: Catching Fire He is first shown in the Victor Village talking to and threatening Katniss Everdeen by saying he will kill everyone she loved if she doesn't convince him that her love for Peeta was real during their Victory Tour. He is seen next in the balcony of his mansion complimenting on the victory that Peeta and Katniss achieved during the 74th Hunger Games. Afterwards, he is shown talking to new Head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee on how Katniss was to die. Heavensbee suggested that she was to die in the right way now that she was one of the Capitol (unknown to Snow, the Rebellion). His next scene is where he introduces the 75th Quarter Quell and announces that the tributes are to be the winners of past games including Katniss. Throughout the second half of the film, he (along with Heavensbee) is shown observing the games in his office and sees that Katniss poses a threat to the Capitol. The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 Snow is captured and imprisoned. He's tied up to a wall, and is about to be executed by Katniss. Katniss instead shoots and kills Coin for Prim's death. Snow is seen maniacally laughing and coughing up blood. Snow is later found dead, most likely from either choking on his own blood or being crushed by the crowd. Trivia In the books, President Snow is portrayed as a complete monster whilst the film trilogy presented the character as an honorable villain due to his affection towards his granddaughter. He is mistaken as Main Antagonist of Mockingjay,he is actually the secondary antagonist. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Liars Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Non-Action Category:Main Antagonists Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Elitist Category:Business Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Arena Masters Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Fascists Category:Blackmailers Category:Lawful Evil Category:MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Category:Supremacists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Starvers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Parents Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Evil Vs. Evil [[Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Gaolers Category: Affably Evil Category:Provoker Category:Recurring villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Master of Hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:True Antagonists Category:Mascots Category:Deceased Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Scapegoat Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Evil Genius Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Archenemy Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:True Neutral Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Honorable Villains